Torn Lovers
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when Caylee falls for The Miz's former partner, Alex Riley in Torn Lovers?


Torn Lovers

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for my OC's.**

Mike Mizanin and Caylee Roberts had been dating for nearly 6 years. Caylee worked as a case aide for CPS in Cleveland, where she and Mike shared a house. One of Mike's friends, and fellow WWE Superstars, Alex Riley was a frequent guest at their house when the WWE was in town. Caylee and Alex got along great and became fast friends.

"Mike, when does Alex's flight get in?" Caylee asked.

"2pm. I need you to pick him up as I have a creative meeting with Stephanie at 4pm and I want to get a workout in before that." Mike answered. "I should be home by 7pm."

"Ok. No problem. I am only working a half day today anyways." Caylee responded as she finished putting on her make up. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Bye." Mike stated.

As Caylee headed to work, she couldn't help but think about her relationship with Mike. After 6 years of being together, he had yet to ask her to marry him and he hardly told her that he loved her anymore. Granted their relationship wasn't perfect, but she wanted more. Caylee got to the office and started working on her only case for the day. She couldn't wait to leave the office and pick up Alex from the airport.

Once Caylee was finished with her case for the day, she headed home to change clothes and grab something to eat before leaving for the airport. She checked on Alex's flight and it was now scheduled to arrive at 1:30pm. Caylee headed out the door and towards the airport. She parked her car and went straight to the baggage claim.

The baggage claim area was full of WWE superstars and Diva's. Caylee waited as patiently as possible for Alex to show up. Once she spotted him, she made her way over to him and gave him a hug. Alex grabbed his luggage and they headed to Caylee's car.

"How was your flight?" Caylee asked.

"Long, but good." Alex answered. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing ok. Been busy with work, which is a good thing lately." Caylee responded.

"Is everything ok between you and Mike?" Alex asked.

"Not really, but he doesn't see it. Alex, we've been together for 6 years and still no engagement ring. I really don't think that he wants to take us seriously anymore. I know we've been through alot together, but I want more." Caylee answered.

"Caylee, why don't you talk to him? Tell him how you feel." Alex responded as he touched her hand.

"I have. And he doesn't listen." Caylee stated as she felt a shock of electricity in her hand. "He doesn't want to talk about what we've been through or anything. He's pushing me away and doesn't realize it."

"What won't he talk about?" Alex asked.

"During the 6 years that we've been together, I've been pregnant 4 times and each time I lost the baby. The first time, I was 9 weeks. The second time, I was 11 weeks. The third time I was 7 weeks with twins and the last time I was 18 weeks with a little boy." Caylee answered. "Each time was very hard on both of us and it was no ones fault, but I know deep down that he blames me for each miscarriage. The last one was about 6 months ago and nothing has been the same since."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry you've had to go through all that. Mike never once mentioned that you were ever pregnant." Alex responded.

"I'm not surprised. He didn't want to be a father. Each time I told him I was pregnant, he accused me of cheating on him." Caylee stated as they pulled up to the house.

After putting his stuff in the guest room, Alex joined Caylee in the kitchen for some iced tea and cookies. Alex had always found Caylee very attractive, but never did anything about it. He hated the way Mike was treating her and hated to see her in so much emotional pain. Alex walked over to Caylee and pulled her into a big hug.

Caylee felt comfortable in his arms, but knew that nothing could happen between them. Or so she thought. It was right then that Alex looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He leaned down slightly and placed his lips on hers. Caylee couldn't believe that Alex was kissing her, but she didn't do anything to stop it either.

As their kiss continued it deepened and soon became passionate. When their kiss f nally broke, they looked into each other's eyes. Alex lead Caylee towards the guest room and locked the door behind them. Caylee took a few deep breaths before Alex walked over to her and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"Take me and make love to me." Caylee answered.

Alex didn't have to be told twice. Alex and Caylee spent the afternoon making love and laying in each other's arms. Caylee rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Mike was due home in less than an hour. Caylee sat up and grabbed her clothes.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. I think we should open a window in here and take showers. Mike will be here in less than an hour. This needs to be our little secret." Caylee answered before kissing him one more time.

Caylee got in the shower in the masterbed room while Alex used the guest shower. They had just gotten dressed and were sitting in the kitchen talking when Mike walked through the door. Mike tossed his stuff on the floor of the entry way and walked into the kitchen.

"When will dinner be ready?" Mike asked.

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Caylee answered.

"Fine. I need a shower and then we can go." Mike responded as he headed upstairs.

"See what I mean. He's not the loving man I once knew." Caylee told Alex.

"Yeah. Well you know you can always count on me being there for you." Alex responded.

Once Mike was ready to go, the three of them headed to dinner. Mike dominated the conversation at dinner and Caylee remained fairly quiet. Alex could really see how badly Mike treated Caylee. He was willing to do anything to get Caylee away from Mike.

As the months passed, Caylee and Alex continued their secret relationship and as Alex and Mikes on-screen personas were clashing their real-life friendship was taking a turn for the worse. Caylee decided to take a leave of absense from work and travel with Mike for a few weeks. Things were going ok, as Caylee had made a few friends over the years in the WWE.

One night, as they were getting closer to Capitol Punishment, Caylee was having a hard time sleeping. She kept tossing and turning and this annoyed Mike. Caylee tried watching TV, but nothing seemed to work. Mike was getting angry with her as she couldn't fall asleep and it was keeping him up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, since I seem to be making you mad." Caylee stated as she got dressed.

"Fine. Whatever." Mike responded.

"You know. I am getting really tired of the way you treat me. Next Sunday is Capitol Punishment and you are going up against Alex. If you loose, we're done. I want you out of the house and out of my life." Caylee stated before walking out the door.

Caylee walked around the hotel for a while, before sending a text to Alex. She hoped that he was still up and rooming alone. Caylee found a chair in the lobby and sat down while she waited for Alex to respond.

What's up? AR

I can't sleep. CR

Are in the room with Mike? AR

No. He and I fought and I walked out. Im in the lobby. CR

Oh ok. Are you ok? AR

I will be. Are you rooming alone? CR

As always. I'm in room 402. AR

Ok. I'll be there in a few. CR

Caylee headed to the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor. Once she arrived at Alex's room, she knocked on the door. Alex let her in and locked the door behind her before pulling her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than make her his.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"He got mad because I couldn't sleep and was tossing and turning. I also gave him an ultimatium tonight." Caylee answered.

"Wow. What did you tell him?" Alex answered.

"I told him that if he loses at Capitol Punishment, he needs to move out of the house and that we are done." Caylee answered.

"What if he wins?" Alex answered.

"He won't win. He's weak, Alex. He trains too hard, too often. You know his weak points in the ring. Bring him down." Caylee answered. "I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you."

Alex pulled Caylee into his arms again and kissed her. It wasn't long before they were making love in Alex's bed. Caylee didn't care if Mike ever found out that she had been cheating on him with Alex for 4 months or not. She was falling in love with Alex and he treated her so much better than Mike did. After making love, Alex wrapped his arms around Caylee and held her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Caylee woke up and realized that she was still in Alex's room. Her phone started buzzing and she picked it up to see who was calling. It was Mike. Caylee answered her phone.

"Hello." Caylee stated.

"Where are you?" Mike asked.

"What does it matter? You got mad at me last night because I couldn't sleep. I got a room to myself and was finally able to go to sleep." Caylee answered.

"Alright. Meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes." Mike responded before hanging up.

Caylee quickly got dressed and kissed Alex before leaving the room. Once Caylee arrived in the lobby, Mike was standing there waiting for her. He was not happy and Caylee didn't want to go anywhere with him. Alex arrived in the lobby a few minutes later and witnessed Mike and Caylee arguing.

"I really think you should do this in private." Alex stated.

"Butt out." Mike responded.

"The press can see what you are doing and you will get in trouble with McMahon if you don't stop it." Alex stated.

"I don't care. Caylee brought this on herself." Mike responded.

"No she didn't. You have been treating her like dirt for way too long. You don't deserve her." Alex stated.

Mike looked at the both of them and then stormed off. Caylee started to cry and Alex just held her while they headed back to Mike's room to get Caylee's stuff. Mike's house keys were sitting on the table and Caylee packed them in her bags before leaving the room.

Mike didn't bother going back to Cleveland before the Pay-Per-View. Alex stayed with Caylee who had come down with the flu. Alex and Caylee flew to Washington DC the day before the event and Caylee stayed in Alex's room. Alex was worried about Caylee and her health.

The night of the Pay-Per-View, Caylee and Alex arrived at the arena and Caylee headed to the sky box. She and Mike had not spoken in over a week and she really hoped that Alex would win the match. Caylee watched closely as Alex and Mike went rounds in the ring. Caylee could barely contain herself when it was announced that Alex Riley had won the match.

Two weeks later...

Caylee had just finished cleaning the house after Mike had moved out. Alex was on the road as RAW was in Europe for a week. Caylee still wasn't feeling to well and wanted nothing more than to get over being sick. The day before Alex was scheduled to fly into Cleveland, Caylee finally went to the doctor to get something to make her feel better.

"Caylee, I'm afraid I can't give you anything other than anti-nausea pills." the doctor told her.

"Why not?" Caylee asked.

"Because you're pregnant." the doctor anwered.

"What? That can't be possible." Caylee responded.

"Well you are. And it looks like you are about 11 weeks." The doctor answered. "Your due date is January 22nd 2012."

Once Caylee left the doctor's office, she headed home. Caylee didn't want to get excited about being pregnant as she feared she would lose this baby too. The only thing that was different was the father of the baby. She knew the baby was Alex's, but how was she going to tell him.

Once Alex was back from Europe, he moved in with Caylee who had yet to tell him that she was pregnant. The night that Alex was all moved in, he and Caylee made love like it was the first time. While laying in each other's arms, Alex could tell that Caylee felt a little different.

"Hon, is everything ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Caylee answered.

"You just feel a little different." Alex responded.

"Alex, you know I love you and what I am about to tell you will change us forever." Caylee stated.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I'm 11 weeks pregnant." Caylee answered.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby? It is my baby right?" Alex asked.

"Yes to all three questions." Caylee answered. "I'm just afraid that I might loose the baby."

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby." Alex responded as he kissed Caylee.

As the weeks passed, Caylee started gaining weight and was doing great with the pregnancy. As soon as she hit 18 weeks she was in the clear. Caylee scheduled an ultrasound appointment for when Alex was home. They couldn't wait to find out what they were having. Alex held her hand throughout the appointment and upon hearing that they were going have a healthy baby girl, Alex couldn't stop smiling.

As the months passed, Alex and Caylee turned the guest room into a nursery for their daughter. Stephanie McMahon sent Caylee a letter that welcomed her the WWE family and that they couldn't wait to meet their daughter. RAW was going to be in Cleveland again that next Monday and Alex wanted to show off his pregnant girlfriend. Caylee was more than happy to go to the arena with him.

That Monday night, after arriving at the arena, Caylee was in catering talking to some of the Divas, when Mike walked in. He didn't know that Caylee was living with Alex or that she was about 19 weeks pregnant with Alex's baby. Mike took a deep breath.

"Hello, Caylee." Mike stated.

"Hello Mike." Caylee responded as she turned around.

"How have you... Are you pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes. 19 weeks." Caylee answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Because it's not your baby." Caylee answered.

"What do you mean it's not my baby?" Mike demanded.

"We stopped sleeping together 4 months before Capitol Punishment, but I had been sleeping with someone else for months and you never knew about it." Caylee answered.

"Whose baby is it then?" Mike asked.

"The baby is mine." Alex answered as he walked over to Caylee.

"You've been sleeping with Alex Riley all this time?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. He treats me like I should be treated." Caylee answered.

"I want proof that the baby isn't mine." Mike demanded.

"Fine. We can do an amnio test tomorrow at my doctors appointment at 10am." Caylee responded.

"Fine." Mike stated.

The next morning, Caylee had the amnio test done and both Alex and Mike submitted their blood for comparison. The three waited in the waiting room for the results. After an hour passed they were finally called back.

"In the paternity of Caylee's baby, Mike, you are not the father and Alex you are the father." the doctor stated.

"Thank you, Doctor." Caylee responded. "Mike now that you know this baby isn't yours, leave us alone."

Mike didn't say anything else, but left the office quickly and quietly. Caylee and Alex headed home. As the weeks passed, Caylee got bigger and bigger. She was also more uncomfortable the closer she got to the due date. Caylee's and Alex's families came together for Christmas. Both families were happy for the couple and didn't pressure them to get married or anything.

As Caylee's due date rapidly approached, Alex put the finishing touches on the nursery. About three days before her due date, Caylee woke up with sharp pains. After standing up, her water broke and she got Alex up. Alex called their families to tell them that Caylee was in labor.

"Alright, Caylee. You are fully dilated and 100% effaced. Are you ready to welcome your baby girl?" the doctor asked.

"More than anything in the world." Caylee answered.

Alex helped Caylee push with each contraction and he also encouraged her. After pushing for what seemed like forever to Caylee, they finally welcomed their daughter into the world.

"Congratulations! She is perfect. She weighs 7lbs 2 ozs and is 22 inches long. Does she have a name?" the nurse told them.

"Alexandra Hope Riley." Caylee responded.

"That's a very pretty name. Here is your daughter." the nurse stated.

Caylee couldn't help but smile at her newborn daughter. She couldn't have been any happier than she was at that moment. Alex took some pictures and sent them to their families. As for Mike, he stayed away from Alex and Caylee. He finally realized that everything that had happened was his fault and while he regreted it, he knew not to bother them.


End file.
